


Keep Me Safe

by Mersheeple



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: She hadn't felt safe in a long time. A trip to the Apothecary changes that. NON-CON ELEMENTS FROM THE BEGINNING.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	Keep Me Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a non-con fic. PLEASE do not read it if you could risk being triggered.
> 
> This first chapter is not the only mention of non-con either. This is MUCH darker than my other fics. It does not come from a good place. It will also NOT be updated regularly. Other stories (my happier ones) take preference because this one gets written when I need to forgive myself.
> 
> A lot of the elements in this fic come from personal experience. Do not be surprised if you hate some of the characters at certain points.
> 
> Love you all...

The first time had been a mistake. She had said no and he had begged and wheedled and pleaded, all while touching her and stroking her and rubbing himself against her. She had kept saying no until, eventually, he silenced her. Her cries, her screams, her words. They meant nothing. With tears streaming down her face and bile making itself known in her mouth, he took her by force. And she sobbed afterwards, still silenced, as he fell asleep. 

He had ignored her the second time as well. She knew he would. He had scowled as he reminded her that she had let him the last time. Let him. As if any of it had been her choice. As if any of it was what she wanted. She lay in silence and let him do that again. She still wasn’t ready. She still didn’t want it. But what was the point of saying no when he just didn’t listen?

They were in their own flat now and she was stuck with him. Trapped. The new life that kicked inside her reminded her of that. She was trapped and afraid and alone. He still wouldn’t take no for an answer. He said she was his now. His. Like she was property to be owned. The band of metal on her finger proved nothing. He had promised her that if she didn’t marry him, she would be shunned. He would make sure of it. She believed him.

She barely went out, always frightened that if someone saw her, they would know. They would know that she didn’t say no. They would know that she didn’t say anything. She just let him keep doing that. She still didn’t want it. Maybe it was because she was frigid. Maybe he was right about that.

It hurt her when he did it. No matter what he did, it hurt. She never got excited. She never wanted it. It was always just…accepted. He stopped caring if it pleased her. He didn’t care so she tried to turn off her emotions. But it hurt. That’s why she had to go out. She had to go to the Apothecary, desperately hoping to find something that would stop the pain and maybe heal the bruises on her thighs where he pushed them apart and gripped them roughly.

She moved as quickly as she could, trying hard not to draw attention to herself. She was used to trying to hide so this was no different, although she felt she was being more successful. She slipped into the Apothecary, not a small feat considering she was six months pregnant and more resembled a house than a person. Still, she moved down an aisle towards the pre-natal and pregnancy safe potions.

Morning sickness, spotting…where were the Pain potions? She looked around desperately and knew she would have to head to the counter. She had wanted to avoid speaking to the proprietor as she had no idea who the person was. They would know her. They would ask her questions. She felt the darkness of a panic attack encroaching on her and she struggled to breathe through it. Not now. Not in public. She would be home safe soon enough. Safe. A hysterical bubble of laughter came to her lips. Home was definitely not safe. He was there. That was not safe.

“Miss Granger?” She knew that voice. She blinked her eyes open, vaguely wondering when she had closed them. Apparently, some time between her anxiety attack and this moment she had also managed to sit on the floor. Her eyes registered the darkness of the clothes in front of her and she smiled. Of course, he was wearing black. It was appropriate wasn’t it? It was his colour.

“Professor Snape? What happened?” She felt fuzzy headed and winced as she tried to move, noticing, not for the first time, the pain in her back from where he had _hurt_ her again last night. She looked at her former Professor and noticed the crease between his eyebrows and the concern in his eyes. His dark, deep, beautiful eyes. Her eyes widened as she felt a slight pressure on her meagre defences and she watched with horror as he saw her memories of the night before. She closed her eyes, cursing softly.

“Miss Granger, I am sorry. Forgive me. That was uncalled for.” He sounded truly apologetic and she opened her eyes again, keeping them slightly lowered for safety’s sake.

“It was bloody rude is what it was! What gives you the right to read my mind? To look at my memories? To go though them as if they were nothing?” She pushed herself up with indignant anger and she would have been successful to, had she not stumbled and been caught in his arms. He helped her right herself and then stepped back, looking her over, his eyes darkening as he noticed her distended stomach.

“Miss Granger…”

“That’s not my name and you know it. Everyone bloody knows it. They put a big enough announcement in the bloody Prophet for everyone to bloody know that’s not my name.” Her hair crackled and sparked with the tension inside her. He had taken that name from her. He had stolen the name that linked her back to her parents. He had insisted.

“May I call you Hermione then?” Her jaw dropped as his clenched. His refusal to call her Mrs Weasley had to mean something didn’t it? Maybe it meant that she had finally found someone who understood. She nodded carefully and he smiled at her crookedly, something that looked a little lost on his face but somehow made his face more solid and more real than the face she was used to seeing when she thought of this man.

“Hermione, I am sorry I saw what I did. Am I to take it you are looking for Pregnancy safe Pain Potions?” Back to professionalism it was then. Hermione tried to hide the flicker of disappointment she felt. If only he had said something that would help her. She took a breath and nodded slightly.

“Yes. I need…bruise paste as well. Please.” He sucked in a breath and nodded, walking towards the cash desk.

“I keep them back here. Come with me.” She walked towards him, surprised when he flicked his wand to flip the sign on the door to closed. He opened the door to the back office and gestured she should follow him. She blinked twice, surprised to be invited into his private space and hesitated only a second longer before she followed him. What was the worst that could happen? She couldn’t get more pregnant and she was used to most of the other forms of pain. She wasn’t truly afraid of him. Not as afraid of him as she was of her husband. And wasn’t that just a tragedy of her own making?

“Hermione, will you let me help you? I want to keep you safe.” His voice broke slightly and she looked at him for the first time, properly, fully, truly looked at him. He genuinely wanted to help her. She dropped to her knees, ready to cry and he knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her, and rocking her slightly.

For the first time in a long time she knew she would be ok. She would be safe. He would keep them both safe.


End file.
